


Das Folgen von einem schlechten Sprung

by SessaTessan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Disappointment, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessaTessan/pseuds/SessaTessan
Summary: Folgen von einem schlechten Sprung in Teamspringen in Lahti WM 2017, Stephan versagt und Andi macht sich gedanken. Lellinger-Fluff!"Stephan kämpfte mit den Tränen. Dabei wollte er nicht in Fernsehen heulen, er war wütend auf sich selber, weil er so ein schwacher Mensch war. Weil seine Nerven ihn immer wieder im Stich ließen. Und dieses Mal gerade bei der WM, und was das schlimmste daran war, dass es beim Team-Wettkampf passiert war. Gerade dann, als die Medaille so nah war, hatten seine Nerven ihn im Stich gelassen. Alleine. "





	Das Folgen von einem schlechten Sprung

**Author's Note:**

> So wieder ein FF. Meine Muttersprache ist immer noch nicht Deutsch. Dieses Mal hatte ich aber ein Beta-leser so Grammatisch soll es besser sein. Die liebe Vanilla Sky hat viel arbeit geleistet so wenn ihr was falsch findet denk daran dass sie SEHR VIEL hatte zu tun! Dafür bitte keine Kritik über das aber ich nehme gern Kritik wegen die Story an :)  
> Wie immer kommt es aus meine Fantasie und ich verdiene kein Geld von das hier. Es ist nur Fanfiction. Die Interviews gibt es auch in wirklichkeit , ich habe die nur zeitlich verlegt so es passte in meine Story ein. Nog geredet, Viel Spaß beim Lesen:

Andi war genervt, und zwar so richtig. Obwohl das Interview, was er mit dem mit Avia Skisprungtalk geführt hatte, inzwischen einige Minuten her war, war er noch immer sauer. Obwohl er freundlich gesagt hatte, dass er nicht über sein Privatleben reden möchte, hatte der blöde Opa, - Möchtegern Journalist was wohl besser passen würde – okay, vielleicht war Andi respektlos aber er war halt auf 180, ihn immer wieder danach gefragt. Wirklich immer wieder hatte er subtile Andeutungen gemacht und mit seinem „Ich habe ja gewisse Insiderinformationen“ das Fass dann komplett zum Überlaufen gebracht. Noch wütender war Andi eigentlich nur, weil der sogenannte Journalist in einem Interview zuvor seinem Freund gegenüber nicht gerade professionell war. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er mehr reden muss, offener sein soll wenn er zur Weltspitze gehören möchte und sogar bei Andis Interview sagte er leicht provozierend „Du teilst dir ein Zimmer mit jemandem, der sehr zurückhaltende ist.“ Warum hatte er immer das Bedürfnis ihn so nieder zu reden? Denn so kam es Andi vor, sobald er die Chance hatte, musste er seinem Freund sagen, wie der sich zu verhalten hatte. Nicht alle sind extrovertierte Typen. Und sein Typ war es eben gar nicht. Zum Glück hatte ihn der Trainer gerettet und so war Andi jetzt auf seinem Weg zurück zum Hotel und zur Sporthalle. 

Auf die Frage, ob er vergeben wäre, hatte Andi wie immer gesagt, er sei einfach sehr glücklich mit seinem privaten Leben. Stimmte ja auch, er musste nur an den anderen denken und schon schlich sich ein breites Grinsen in sein Gesicht. Aber mit dem Wissen, dass er seinen Stephan bald wieder sehen würde , verbesserte sich seine Laune. Es war fast schon verrückt wie abhängig er von ihm war. Aber Stephan holte ihn immer runter, wenn er sich zu sehr aufregte. Das kam zwar nicht oft vor, Andi war grundsätzlich ein lockerer Typ, aber auch er brauchte manchmal jemanden, der ihn erdete. Wenn Stephan in seiner Nähe war, fühlte er sich immer wohler. Ruhiger, nur wegen der Anwesenheit von Stephan. Das war schon immer so gewesen, auch bevor sie ein Paar waren. Mit Stephan konnte Andi die Kontrolle abgeben und nur er selbst sein. Ein bisschen kindisch sein und Druck rauslassen aber auch seine Schwächen zeigen oder nur einfach die Ruhe zusammen genießen. Sie mussten nicht reden, sondern konnten auch gemeinsam schweigen. Manchmal tat er sich immer noch schwer damit zu verstehen, dass er wirklich mit diesem wunderbaren Menschen zusammen war. Dass sie sich liebten. Andi hatte immer das Gefühl, Stephan vor der bösen Welt schützen zu müssen. Nicht weil Stephan das nicht selber schaffte, sondern, weil er ihn immer glücklich sehen wollte. Dieses wunderbare Lächeln, mit dem er nicht nur Andi zum Schmelzen brachte. Stephan war der hilfsbereiteste Mensch den Andi je getroffen hatte. Er dachte immer erst an alle anderen und danach an sich selber und deswegen wollte Andi ihm Stärke geben und ihm zeigen, wie wunderbar es war, ihm etwas zurückzugeben.

Ein paar Monaten vorher; Pressearea, Nordic Ski-WM, Lahti, nach dem Teamwettkampf:

Stephan kämpfte mit den Tränen. Dabei wollte er nicht in Fernsehen heulen, er war wütend auf sich selber, weil er so ein schwacher Mensch war. Weil seine Nerven ihn immer wieder im Stich ließen. Und dieses Mal gerade bei der WM, und was das schlimmste daran war, dass es beim Team-Wettkampf passiert war. Gerade dann, als die Medaille so nah war, hatten seine Nerven ihn im Stich gelassen. Alleine. Und der Wind hatte auch nicht geholfen. Alle sagten zwar zu ihm, Kopf hoch, es war der Wind. Aber Stephan wusste, dass die andere drei, Richi, Eisei und vor allem Andi ohne Problem 10 Meter mehr geschafft hatten. Ohne ihn hätten sie die Bronzemedaille sicher gehabt. Aber Stephan hatte sie alle im Stich lassen. 103,5 Meter. Das war so peinlich, dass er gerade deswegen allein heulen könnte. Aber nein, er musste nicht nur seinen Sprung vergeigen, sondern auch noch gleichzeitig im Team versagen. Gerade war der Reporter mit Andi beschäftigt aber er war als nächstes an der Reihe. Er hörte wie Richi sagte, das die Windregel zwar gut sei aber dass er, Stephan, gar keine richtige Chance bekommen hatte und warum man nicht 5 Minuten hatte warten können. Markus hatte gesagt, dass sie zusammen gewinnen und sie zusammen verlieren und Andi hatte der Reporterin erklärt, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man so einen starken Rückenwind hatte. Stephan war ihnen allen sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm nicht Schuld für die verpasste Medaille gegeben hatten. Mussten sie auch nicht, das konnte er gut alleine. Er musste sich hart auf die Lippe beißen um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, als er an der Reihe war, die nächste Frage zu beantworten.   
"Ob es ihn ein bisschen tröstete die Worte seiner Kollegen zu hören", fragte sie, und als Extra erwähnte sie im selben Satz noch, dass er vorher total traurig gewirkt hatte. Mit bebender Stimme antwortete er, dass es wohl verständlich sei, dass man ein bisschen traurig ist aber er den Jungs dankbar ist, dass sie so hinter ihm stehen.  
Er fühlte, wie Andi ihn musterte und wie er ein kleines Stück näher rückte, um Stephan zu unterstützen. Aber Stephan konnte ihn nicht ansehen, weil er wusste, dass er dann den Kampf gegen die Tränen verlieren würde. Deswegen konnte er nicht viel mehr sagen, als dass es grade ein bisschen schwer für ihn ist.  
Endlich war die Reporterin mit ihm fertig und wendete sich wieder Andi zu, der erzählte, dass er total glücklich mit dieser WM sei und das die Bedingungen im zweiten Durchgang sehr schwer gewesen waren und dass einige einfach Pech hatten. Stephan hätte ihn umarmen können, als er zum Abschluss sagte, dass morgen die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aussehen werde. Markus sagte dazu noch, dass er es nicht fassen konnte, dass die Jury die Springer bei solchen Bedingungen runter gelassen hatte. Dann war es endlich zu Ende mit der Fragerei und Stephan rannte fast schon zu den deutschen Containern. Er wollte schnell raus aus den Skisprungsachen und rein in die andere offizielle Kleidung, die sie tragen mussten. Nicht, dass er normalerweise was dagegen hatte. Er war sogar stolz darauf, dass er die Sachen tragen durfte. Aber gerade heute wollte er ganz anonym, ganz leise einfach verschwinden. Konnte er aber leider nicht. Er musste warten bis das ganze Team da war, um dann gemeinsam mit dem Transferbus die halbe Stunde bis zum Athletendorf zu fahren. 

Stephan saß alleine in einer Ecke des Containers und kämpfte immer noch gegen die Tränen. Er war nicht nur traurig, er war auch wütend. Wütend auf sich selber. Und enttäuscht. Enttäuscht, dass er alle im Stich gelassen. Noch schlimmer war nur die Tatsache, dass er „seinen“ Andi im Stich gelassen hatte. Er hatte sich so gewünscht, dass sie zusammen eine Medaille gewinnen würden Andi und er waren sofort auf einer Wellenlänge gewesen, als der Trainer sie, seitdem Stephan fest zu dem WC-Team gehörte, zusammen in ein Zimmer gesteckt hatte. Sie waren sehr verschiedene Persönlichkeiten aber gerade das hatte gepasst. Sie waren im Team schnell als die Unzertrennlichen bekannt gewesen. Wo der eine war, war meistens auch der andere, und auch wenn sie beide sehr gern ihre Teamkollegen um sich hatten und natürliche immer die Schafkopfrunden mitmachten, brauchten beide auch ihrer Ruhe zu zweit. Und Andi konnte Stephan wie niemand anderes aus der Reserve locken. Stephan hatte sich schnell zu Andi hingezogen gefühlt und es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis er mehr für ihn fühlte. Aber er hatte nie etwas gesagt, er wollte ihre tiefe Freundschaft nicht in Gefahr bringen. Dass er gerade den Mann, in den er inzwischen lange verliebt war, enttäuscht hatte, das war das schlimmste. Dieser Gedanke schnürte Stephans Brust hart zusammen und die ersten Tränen rollten tatsächlich. Er weinte mit gesenktem Kopf und abgeschaltet von der Welt mit Musik in den Ohren leise in seiner Ecke. Er wollte nichts sehen, nicht reden, nichts hören. Eisei und Richi hat ihn auch in Ruhe gelassen, die hatte sich einfach in die andere Ecke umgezogen und saßen jetzt dort und redeten miteinander. 

So bekam Stephan auch nicht mit, wie Andi endlich mit allen Interviews fertig war und in den Container kam. Er bemerkte nur, dass sich jemand neben ihn auf die Bank setzte. Kurz danach wurde er in zwei starke Arme gezogen. Andi hatte ihn sofort in der Ecke sitzen gesehen. Er redete nicht, er saß einfach nur mit seinen Armen um Stephan geschlungen da, sodass Stephan sich geborgen und geschützt fühlte. Langsam konnte sich Stephan beruhigen und die Tränen hörten auf zu fallen. Stephan fühlte sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wohl. Es tat gut jemanden bei sich zu haben, der ihn so gut kannte. Stephans Gedanken drifteten weg - wie schön es doch sein konnte das immer dürften. Andis starke Arme um sich zu haben und ohne sich Gedanken darüber machte, dass er sich an Andi kuschelte und seine Anwesenheit einfach genoß. Stephan musste beinahe kurz lachen, wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, hätte er ganz gern auch seit langem „Lellinger“ gehabt. 

Stephan war nämlich sehr gut darüber informiert, was Fans und andere über ihn im Internet schrieben, auch wenn er selber nicht so viel postete. Es war zwar sehr seltsam so etwas über sich selber in Internet zu lesen, aber irgendwie auch schön, weil das, was er da lesen konnte teilweise seine Wünsche waren. Leider nur von anderen Menschen erfunden und nicht die Wahrheit aber irgendwie fand er es nicht schlecht, was ihn teilweise selbst überraschte, sonst war er ein ganz privater Mensch. Andi war da total anders, er postete viel, jede Kleinigkeit, die er machte, landete auf Instagram. Aber sonst war er total unwissend. Viel von seiner freien Zeit verbrachte er an seinem Tablet. Aber nicht, um im Internet zu surfen, nein, Andi war ein Vollblut Pokémonfan und spielte so oft er konnte Pokémon. Ein Spiel, was Stephan nie begeistert hatte. Eines Abends hatte Stephan all seinen Mut zusammengesammelt und mit Andi über Lellinger und all dem, was die Fans so erfunden hatten, gesprochen, aber Andi hatte nur gelacht und es als Schwachsinn abgestempelt. Seitdem hatte sich Stephan nie nicht mehr getraut, etwas zu diesem Thema zu sagen. Er wollte gern wissen, was Andi über all das gedacht hatte aber er hatte sich nach dieser Reaktion nicht mehr getraut, erneut zu fragen. 

Karle , der nicht beim Teamwettkampf gestartet war, öffnete die Tür und sagte allen Bescheid, dass der Shuttelbus da war. Eisei und Richi sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich sofort auf den Weg. Stephan versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln in Karles Richtung und wollte gerade aufstehen, um sich die dicke Jacke anzuziehen und in Bus zu verschwinden. Aber Andi festigte seinen Griff um ihn und fragte leise, ob er okay war. Stephan nickte vorsichtig immer noch sehr darum bemüht, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, dafür schämte er sich immer noch zu sehr. Aber Andi war Andi, natürlich ließ er nicht locker.  
„Stephan, schau mich an! Bist du okay?“ fragte Andi ihm erneut, dieses mal nachdrücklicher.   
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer drehte er seinen Kopf in Andis Richtung und sah in die blauen, warmen Augen und sagte:  
„Ja, lass uns fahren. Ich will ins Bett und einfach alles vergessen.“   
Dass das eine kleine Lüge gewesen war, wussten sie beide aber Andi gab sich wohl damit das zufrieden weil er nicht mehr nachfragte, wofür Stephan ihm sehr dankbar war. Die Busreise ging zu Stephans Erleichterung relativ schnell vorbei, er hatte einfach Musik gehört und mit niemandem mehr geredet. Er war allen dankbar, dass sie ihn einfach in Ruhe ließen. Er wusste, dass er die Unterstützung von seinen Kumpels hatte aber gerade wollte er nur seine Ruhe. Nach der Ankunft verschwand er schnell in der Hütte und kurz darauf in das Zimmer, dass er, wie immer, mit Andi teilte. Er hatte schon in Bus allen zu verstehen gegeben, dass er kein Abendessen wollte. Hunger hatte er keinen, er wollte nur noch duschen und danach ins Bett um den Tag schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Er hörte durch die Tür leise das Reden und die Geräusche von den anderen, aber auch sie schienen alle ein bisschen müde und ein bisschen enttäuscht zu sein. Relativ schnell hörte er, wie Karl und Eisei auch Gute Nacht zu Richi und Andi sagten und dann verschwanden alle in ihre Zimmer. Stephan rollte sich unter seiner Bettdecke zusammen aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. In seinem Kopf spielte sich ein Film ab, der wie in eine Zeitlupe seinen Sprung im Detail zeigte. 

Gleichzeitigt verabschiedete sich Andreas von Richi und ging in Richtung des gemeinsamen Zimmers. Er wollte nur noch Zähne putzen und sich schnell frisch machen, weil er hundemüde war und keinen Elan mehr für eine Dusche hatte. Den ganzen Abend kreisten seine Gedanken um Stephan, er hatte ihn noch nie so niedergeschlagen gesehen wie vorhin an der Schanze, und er hätte ihn gerne mehr unterstützt. Stephan aber hatte ihm ganz klar gesagt, dass er Ruhe brauchte. Aber jetzt wollte er nach ihm sehen, sich neben ihn ins Bett legen und seinen lange ersehnten Schlaf bekommen.   
Vorsichtig öffnete Andreas die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Sollte Stephan schon schlafen wollte er ihn nicht aufwecken. Obwohl es dunkel war, war Andi sich nicht sicher, ob Stephan schon schlief. Andi wusste, wie schwer es Stephan immer hatte zur Ruhe zu kommen, wenn er von sich selbst enttäuscht war. Langsam ging er zum Bett hinüber, als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah er, wie zusammengerollt Stephan da lag. Andreas atmete tief ein, er hasste es, Stephan so zu sehen. Es tat ihm immer beinahe so weh, wie es Stephan selbst weh tun musste. Niemand machte ihm Vorwürfe aber Andi war ja nicht doof. Klar wusste er, wie scheiße es war, genau bei der WM im Teamwettkampf so einen Sprung abzuliefern. Das war der schlimmste Zeitpunkt, den es eben gab. Und er wusste auch, wie schnell Stephan sich selbst große Vorwürfe machte. Dann war es egal, wie oft die anderen zu ihm sagten, es hätte jeden treffen können. Unglück mit dem Wind hatte sie alle irgendwann einmal gehabt. Leise zog sich Andi um und kuschelte er sich auf seiner Betthälfte in die dicke Decke ein. Ein bisschen Schlaf wäre nicht schlecht aber erst musste er feststellen, ob Stephan wirklich schon schlief.   
Vorsichtig lehnte er sich in die Richtung der anderen Betthälfte aber alles was er sehen konnte, war ein dunkler Haarschopf. Stephan hatte die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen. Von Stephan selbst war keine Regung zu merken und er hatte auch nichts gesagt, als Andi ins Zimmer gekommen war, er musste also wohl wirklich schlafen. Eigentlich wollte er nicht ohne etwas zu sagen einfach so schlafen gehen, aber Stephan aufzuwecken wollte er auch nicht riskieren. Der brauchte seinen Schlaf ganz sicher. Andi ließ sich wieder zurück auf seine Hälfte des Betts fallen. So langsam wurde sein Körper angenehm schwer und er driftete in das Land der Träume. 

Er war nicht sicher was ihn aufgeweckt hatte, aber auf einmal konnte Andi nicht mehr schlafen, auch wenn er sich noch immer ganz müde und schläfrig fühlte. Er wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen und versuchen weiter zu schlafen, als er bemerkte, dass die andere Betthälfte leer war. Schnell scannte er das Zimmer ab aber er war wirklich alleine. Stephans Seite des Bettes war verlassen. Andi streckte seine Hand aus und griff nach seinem Handy. Wie spät oder früh war es eigentlich? Halb vier! Viel zu früh für Andi, und auch für Stephan, dachte er. Sie beide waren bekannt als die Langschläfer in Team. Ein paar Minuten wartete er, könnte ja sein, dass Stephan nur kurz auf dem Klo war aber als der einfach nicht mehr auftauchte, konnte Andi nicht mehr ruhig daliegen. Er musste herausfinden wo Stephan war. Er musste nicht lange suchen, so groß war die Hütte zum Glück nicht. Alleine, im Dunklen, saß er in der große Sitzecke vor dem Fernseher und starrte vor sich hin.   
„Warum sitzt du hier?“   
Stephan drehte sich ruckartig um, vermutlich hatte er ihn nicht gehört. „Andi, hast du mich erschreckt! Ich kann nicht schlafen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken, also dachte ich, ich setze mich besser hier hin.“ Andi konnte ihm kaum hören, so leise war die Stimme von Stephan.   
„Aber hier ist es kalt! Und du weißt, dass du mich immer wecken kannst, wenn was ist. Komm, wir gehen wieder ins Bett.“ Andi streckte seine Hände aus und zog ihn hoch und schlang einen Arm um seine Schultern. Er gab ihm einfach keine Chance anzufangen zu protestieren. Nie im Leben würde er Stephan hier alleine sitzen lassen. Lieber verzichtete er auf ein bisschen Schlaf. Er zog ihn einfach wieder mit sich in ihr Zimmer herein.   
„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“ fragte er Stephan besorgt.  
Stephan antworte nicht, er schüttelte nur langsam seinen Kopf. Andi hätte sich selber schlagen können. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Stephan nach so einem Sprung vermutlich nicht zur Ruhe würde kommen und während er seelenruhig dagelegen hatte und geschlafen hatte, hatte sein bester Freund kein Auge zu gemacht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich auch immer noch Vorwürfe gemacht.   
„Komm, wir legen uns wieder hin“, sagte Andi zu ihm und ohne etwas zu antworten, legte sich Stephan schließlich wieder ins Bett und rollte sich unter seiner Decke zusammen. Das war mehr als Andi sehen konnte, deswegen robbte er sich näher an ihn heran, damit er Stephan in den Arm nehmen konnte und sagte zu ihm, dass er versuchen sollte zu schlafen. Andi war ein Mensch, der viel Körpernähe brauchte. Vor allem die von Stephan, er beruhigte ihn immer und gab ihm gleichzeitig Energie. Vielleicht konnte er so auch Stephan ein bisschen von diesem Gefühl abgeben – das hoffte er zumindest. Erst dachte Andi, dass sich Stephan aus seiner Umarmung zurückziehen wollte, als er anfing, sich zu bewegen aber dann merkte er zu seiner Erleichterung, dass Stephan sich nur umdrehte. Andi konnte fühlen, wie der andere ihn musterte, lange, bevor er leise anfing zu reden:  
„Ich kann nicht, mir tut es so leid für euch. Wir hätten die Medaille sicher gehabt, bevor ich mit meinem Sprung alles versaut hab. Ich habe Richi seine einzige Medaille weggesprungen, und Eisei seine erste im Team und anstatt Stefan hättest du vier Medaillen gehabt. Nur wegen mir! Werner hätte besser Karle springen lassen. Sogar ein kranker Karle hätte es besser gemacht. Es tut mir so leid.“ Am Ende konnte Andi ihn kaum mehr hören, so leise wurde er und Andi merkte, wie Stephan darum kämpfte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.   
Andi wusste erst nicht was er sagen sollte, wie konnte Stephan nur für eine Sekunde glauben, dass er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie viele Medaillen er am Ende haben würde? Andi war mit seinen dreien überglücklich. Das war viel mehr, als er sich vor der WM hatte erträumen können! Aber wie sollte er Stephan dazu bringen ihm das zu glauben? Und Andi meinte es ernst. Er war überglücklich, er brauchte keinen vierten Medaille. Klar, Andi hätte gern auch eine Teammedaille gehabt. Aber nur, weil sie zusammen so ein gutes Team waren und weil er Stephan und Richi so eine Medaille gegönnt hätte, nicht, weil er selbst dann die meisten Medaillen gehabt hätte. Das war so typisch Stephan, immer zuerst an alle anderen denken. Nie an sich selber. Und genau das sagte Andi ihm dann auch.  
„Stephan, wir sind dir nicht böse oder von dir enttäuscht. Wir wissen alle wie unser Sport ist. Kannst du nicht einmal in deinem Leben an dich selbst denken? Du setzt dich lieber in eine eiskalte Küche mitten in der Nacht, weil du mich nicht wecken willst. Du zerbrichst dir deinen Kopf darüber dass du uns etwas zerstört hast. Hast du aber nicht!“ Am Ende wurde Andi sogar relativ laut. Aber er musste Stephan verstehen lassen, dass er nicht von ihn enttäuscht war. Stephan könnte Andi nie enttäuschen. Um das deutlicher zu machen zog er ihn näher an sich heran. Er wollte ihm ein bisschen Wärme und Geborgenheit geben.   
„Ich bin halt nicht gut genug“, kam es schwach von dem Mann in seinen Armen.   
„Das ist nicht wahr Stephan! Du hast so ein Talent! Und du springst technisch als besten von uns allen!“  
„Kann sein, aber das hilft nicht, wenn meinen Kopf nicht mitspielt. Ich bin dann so nervös und fange an zu zweifeln. Ich bin das schwächste Glied in der Kette“, hörte Andi ihn schwach sagen und spürte, wie er sich näher an ihn presste. Andi wusste, wie sehr Stephan es hasste andere um Hilfe zu bitten aber instinktiv suchte er Andis Nähe. Stephan war nie der große Redner gewesen, aber Andi konnte ihn auch ohne Wörter verstehen. Schon von Anfang an hatten sie eine besondere Bindung gehabt.   
Dafür tat es Andi regelrecht körperlich weh, als er hörte, was Stephan über sich selber sagte. Er versuchte immer, ihn aufzubauen, und meistens funktionierte es auch. Aber das hier war die WM. Dieses Mal drangen seine Worte nicht durch die Mauer, die Stephan um sich gezogen hatte.   
„Und du weiß auch, dass in der nächsten Saison Severin und David wieder dabei sein werden. Dann springe ich wieder im Continental Cup“, sagte der Dunkelhaarige traurig.   
„Das weißt du nicht! Das könnte auch Karle, Eisei, Richi oder sogar mir passieren. Wir alle können eine schlechte Saison haben – die Konkurrenz ist stark. Gib nicht auf, ich brauche meinen Zimmerpartner bei mir“, sagte Andi flehend was auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Er konnte sich eine ganze Saison nicht ohne Stephan vorstellen. Er kam zwar mit allen klar aber Stephan war sein Ruhepol. Mit Stephan konnte er entspannen. Mit Stephan konnte er aber auch Blödsinn machen, wie mit allen anderen aber nur bei Stephan konnte er runter kommen. Nur Stephans ruhiger Atmen im Bett neben ihm machte es Andi möglich nach einem harten Wettkampf gut zu schlafen.   
„Andi, wir wissen beide, dass du ganz gut alleine klar kommst. Und wenn nicht hast du Eisei oder Wanki dabei“, flüsterte Stephan resigniert.  
„Aber ich brauche auch dich, ich brauche eine ruhige Person. Das weißt du, du weißt es.“ So schnell dachte Andi nicht ans aufgeben. Er würde alles tun um Stephan dabei zu helfen diesen Tag vergessen zu können. Egal ob er mehr sagen musste als ihm lieb war. Lügen waren es ja nicht aber vielleicht eben auch nicht gerade das, was man gern einfach so zu jemand anderen sagte, wenn man damit seine eigene Schwäche zugab. Aber das hier war nicht irgendjemand. Es war Stephan, und um ihm zu helfen war Andi mehr als bereit, seine eigenen Schwächen rauszuholen und zu zeigen.  
Blöd nur, dass der andere auch nicht aufgeben wollte:  
„Wenn du jemanden ruhiges brauchst, hast du immer noch Karle oder Richi“, meinte der trocken.  
„Das ist nicht das Gleiche, und das weißt du. Das Team braucht dich. Du weißt, dass dich alle dich lieb haben - ohne dich fehlt was. Ohne dich ist es nur laut, es wird nur Blödsinn gemacht. Außerdem lassen die anderen mich nicht in Ruhe meine TV-Shows gucken, mich nicht die ganze Decke im Bett stehlen und niemand von den anderen hält mein singen unter der Dusche aus.“  
Bei den letzten Worten musste Stephan sogar ein bisschen lächeln, was bei Andi für einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck sorgte. So wollte er den Kleineren sehen. Andreas wollte, das dieses Lachen bleibt, deswegen redete er weiter.   
„Und du hast doch gemerkt wie die Fans dich lieben, wie die anderen Springer dich gern haben. Du bist etwas besonderes, Stephan. Ein schlechter Sprung ändert das nicht. Auch nicht, wenn dieser Sprung bei einer WM war."  
„Die sehen aber nur den öffentlichen Skispringer Stephan“, sagte der, „wenn die wüssten, wie ich wirklich bin, würde es anders aussehen. Niemand will einen Versager.“  
Diese Aussage überraschte Andi, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Stephan so unsicher war aber er war auch gut darin, alles zu verstecken, weswegen sich andere um ihn sorgen könnten. Andi war so überrascht, dass er erst gar nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen rasten viele Gedanken durch seinen Kopf. War es jetzt vielleicht an der Zeit Stephan zu sagen, was er eigentlich für ihn empfand? Aber er hatte so eine Angst davor Stephan zu sagen, dass er tiefe Gefühle für ihn hatte. Dass er seit langer Zeit in ihn verliebt war. Er hatte sich oft Gedanken darüber gemacht, wo, wann und wie er es ihm sagen sollte.

Vielleicht ist es manchmal besser zu handeln anstatt nachzudenken, dachte er. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und drückte vorsichtig einen kurzen Kuss auf Stephans Lippen. Es war mehr ein Hauch als ein richtiger Kuss. Sein Verstand hatte noch immer nicht ganz verarbeitet, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Zum Glück war sein Herz schneller im begreifen. Andi musste kurz lächeln, was für wirre Gedanken man manchmal hatte. Schlussendlich aber überließ er einfach seinem Herz das Kommando. Er zog den Älteren näher an sich heran und küsste ihn einfach erneut. Er fühlte, wie Stephan seinen Atmen anhielt und steif in seinen Armen wurde. Andreas startete deswegen den Versuch, sich aus dem Kuss zu lösen aber dann zog Stephan ihn an sich und Andi vertiefte den Kuss vorsichtig. Endlich entspannte sich der Mann in seinen Armen und küsste ihn genauso vorsichtig aber fest zurück. Es war kein Kuss, der ein Feuerwerk entfachte, sondern mehr, viel mehr. Es war wie nach Hause kommen. Es war alles neu aber gleichzeitig so bekannt, er war aufgeregt aber auch völlig entspannt. Und seinen Lippen passten perfekt zu Stephans. Es war, als wären sie für ihn gemacht. Andi musste leise lachen, seit wann war er so kitschig und romantisch? 

Langsam löste sich Stephan aus dem Kuss, und blickte ihn fragend an. Vermutlich war er ein wenig verwirrt, dachte Andi und musste erneut leise lachen und fragte:  
„Was macht du mit mir?“ Stephan sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an und sagte erst einmal nichts. Langsam wurde Andi unruhig und wollte sich schon ganz von Stephan lösen, um ihn nicht zu überfordern und Raum zu geben. Dann aber kam Leben wieder in den Körper des anderen.   
„Bleib“, sagte Stephan und zog ihn wieder näher.   
„Sorry, aber du hat mich echt überrascht, es war ein bisschen unerwartet aber schön“, sagte Stephan leise, bevor er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und Andreas atmete tief aus. Er hatte also keinen Fehler gemacht und so, wie Stephan ihn ansah und küsste, war wohl alles okay. Andi fand sofort seine gute Laune wieder und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.   
„Was war das denn gerade?“, fragte ihn Stephan überrascht. Andreas musste zugeben, dass er seine Verwirrung verstehen konnte, er hatte ihn ja quasi überfallen.   
„Kleine Dummkopf“, sagte Andi liebevoll, „wir alle haben dich lieb und ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Schon seit langem.“ Seine Aussage zauberte ein wunderbares Lächeln auf Stephans Lippen und Andi hörte ihn sagen   
„Der normalerweise so redselige Wellinger hatte plötzlich nichts zu sagen sondern handelt einfach?"  
Andi wusste nicht so ganz, was er sagen sollte. Es war schließlich nicht direkt geplant gewesen. Viel eher war es ein Gedanke, der von seinem Körper plötzlich umgesetzt wurde, noch bevor sein Gehirn sich hatte einschalten können. Normalerweise war reden seine Stärke aber was war heute eigentlich normal? Deswegen entschied er sich dazu, dass Stephan wieder zu küssen eine viel bessere Antwort war, als ein Haufen Wörter. Er schmeckte fantastisch und seine Lippen waren unglaublich weich. Andreas hielt den Kuss leicht und relativ kurz, er wollte nicht übertrieben, sondern nur genießen, dass er hier mit Stephan in seinen Armen lag und ihn küssen. Er wollte, dass Stephan die Gedanken an das Teamspringen vergessen konnte und zur Ruhe kommen kam. Es war ein langer Tag für sie alle gewesen und langsam wurde er auch wieder müde.   
„Lass uns versuchen zu schlafen“, sagte Stephan und Andi fragte ihn „Glaubst du, du kannst ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen?“  
Stephan antworte ihm nicht, er kuschelte sich einfach an Andis Seite, legte seinen Kopf auf Andis Brust und nickte stumm als Antwort. Andi streichelte beruhigend über Stephans Rücken und spürte, wie der Körper, der dicht an seinem eigenen lag, schwerer wurde. Schließlich sah er, wie Stephans Augenlider schwerer wurde. Wirklich schlafen zu wollen schien Stephan allerdings nicht.   
„Du solltest wirklich schlafen, Stephan. Du brauchst den Schlaf. Wir reden später weiter, ich gehe nicht weg.“ Andi kannte ihn eben gut. Er wusste von Stephans Ängsten, er kannte Stephans Unsicherheit. Andi hatte nicht vor, seinen Stephan gehen zu lassen. Jetzt musste er nur schaffen, dass Stephan das auch glaubte, damit er endlich zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Andi festigte seinen Griff um den schmalen Körper, der neben ihm lag, und platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner Schläfe.  
„Zusammen schaffen wir alles“, wisperte er und sah, wie Stephan den Kampf gegen den Schlaf verlor. Endlich hatte er Ruhe gefunden und Andi kuschelte sich zufrieden tiefer in sein Kissen. Ein langer, harter Tag war zu Ende und anstatt einer Bronzemedaille hatte er etwas viel wichtigeres gewonnen. Liebe. 

Gegenwart, Slowenien   
Stephan saß in der Umkleide in einer slowenischen Sporthalle und wartete auf Andi. Er hatte noch einen Interviewtermin gehabt und sollte eigentlich längst wieder zurück sein. Fast alle anderen waren bereits fertig, und der Rest war auch schon in die Halle gegangen und hatte angefangen, dass Volleyballnetz aufzubauen. Es war Zeit für ein lockeres Warmmachen bevor es auf die Schanze ging. Nur Karle und er selbst warteten noch auf Andi. Karle und er machten ein bisschen „Smalltalk“ aber Stephan war nicht so ganz bei der Sache. Er bemerkte, dass sein Blick immer wieder zu Tür ging, was auch an Karle nicht vorbeigegangen war. Der schlug freundschaftlich auf Stephans Oberschenkel, lachte und sagte:   
„Ich sehe schon, ich bin nicht so wichtig, aber deine Schatz kommt schon wieder.“  
Stephan wurde sofort rot, so ganz hatte er sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass das ganze Team Bescheid wusste und so locker damit umging, auch wenn er es nicht nicht anders erwartet hatte. Sie waren ein tolles Team und auch, wenn er sich nach dem letzten Wettkampf sehnte - es war eine lange Saison mit viele Höhen und Tiefen für Stephan gewesen - wusste er, dass er die anderen spätestens nach einer Woche vermissen würde. Aber diesen Sommer musste er zum Glück nicht auf Andi verzichten. Sie hatten schon eine Woche Urlaub gebucht, bevor sie beide das Training wieder ansetzen wollten. Die Olympiasaison stand vor der Tür, außerdem hatte Andi ihn dazu überredet, mit einem Mentaltrainer anzufangen. Er hatte sogar gesagt, dass er mitkommen würde, damit Stephan nicht alleine hin muss. Aber jetzt gerade war Stephan nur müde, am Ende waren ihm seine Kräfte ordentlich ausgegangen. Trotzdem war es die beste Saison in seinem Leben gewesen. Er hatte sich vorher nie vorstellen können, dass der schlimmste Tag in seinem Leben bisher, gleichzeitig auch die beste Nacht seines Lebens beinhalten würde. Es war noch immer schwer zu verstehen, dass es wahr war, dass dieser wunderbare Mann ihn wirklich liebte aber das machte er. Sie waren erst ein paar Wochen zusammen aber Stephan war sich sicher, dass er seine andere Hälfte gefunden hatte. Die Hälfte, die so perfekt zu ihm passte, die ihn ergänzte und das Beste aus ihm rausholte. Die Frage war nur, wo seine andere Hälfte eigentlich war? Diese Frage stellte er auch Karle.  
„Wo ist er abgeblieben? Das Training sollte eigentlich schon vor einiger Zeit anfangen haben?“ Gerade, als er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein Wirbelwind namens Andi stürzte herein.  
„Scheiße, ich habe die Zeit vergessen und jetzt ist Werner bestimmt sauer und ich bin zu spät und ich hasse solche Interviews, es ist immer dasselbe“, fauchte Andi und äffte sauer nach, was der Reporter ihn gefragt hatte und auch, wie er nein gesagt hatte.  
Karle lachte, klopfte Stephan auf die Schulter und verschwand mit den Worten   
„Ich sehe hier bin ich nicht gefragt. Beruhig ihn, Stephan, aber beeil dich.“  
Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Andi richtig sauer war, aber wenn, dann konnte nur Stephan ihn beruhigen, ohne zu auf großen Widerstand zu stoßen. Stephan schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, das war so typisch Karle sich schnell aus der Schusslinie zu schaffen, und ging zu Andi hinüber, der anfangen hatte, sich umzuziehen. Nicht aber ohne hin und wieder über die Fragen zu schimpfen. Stephan zog ihn einfach in seine Arme, nichts konnte Andi besser besänftigen als eine Umarmung.   
„Hey, Schatz beruhig dich doch. War es wirklich so schlimm?“  
„Ja, ich sagte ganz klar, dass ich nicht über mein Privatleben reden möchte. Du weißt, ich will dich nicht verleugnen und dass mache ich jedes Mal, wenn ich darauf antworten muss, ob ich eine Freundin habe. Er hat trotzdem immer wieder gefragt und ich finde das sehr respektlos.“ Stephan wurde von den Worten ganz warm im Bauch, es war Andi sehr ernst mit ihnen und er zeigte es immer wieder.   
„Ich weiß, aber du weiß auch, dass ich mich nicht verleugnet fühle. Und du weißt, dass du nach der WM und der RawAir nun mal aller Liebling bist.“ Andi rollte mit den Augen aber entspannte sich in seinen Armen und atmete tief aus.   
„Will ich aber nicht. Ich will nur skispringen und ich gebe auch gern so viele Interviews wie sie wollen, so lange es nicht um meine privates Leben geht.“ Stephan lachte leise und gab Andi ein leichten Kuss.   
„Weiß ich doch. Aber bald hast du ein bisschen Ruhe, nur dieses Wochenende noch und dann kannst du dich entspannen.“ Für Andi war es zwar eine sehr gelungene Saison, auch mit dem unglücklichen Ende der Raw Air, gewesen, aber auch seine Kraft ging irgendwann einmal zu Ende und Stephan merkte gerade in dieser Situation, wie müde Andi war. Sein Sonnenschein konnte die Dinge nicht mehr so gut wie sonst wegstecken. Andi kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Arme und seufzte zufrieden. Leider wurde ihrer Zweisamkeit abrupt gestört, Karle öffnete die Tür und erinnerte die beiden mit einem Lachen in der Stimme,   
„Hey, Love Birds, wir haben immer noch Training, und der Trainer will euch beide auch gern da sehen.“  
„Wir kommen schon“, antwortet ihm Andi, bevor er sich aus der Umarmung freimachte, nicht aber ohne Stephan noch einen tiefen Kuss zu geben, der Stephan fast alles um ihn herum vergessen ließ. Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack aber löste Andi sich leider von seinen Lippen und sagte:   
„Komm Stephan, ein letztes Mal schuften bevor die Freiheit kommt.“  
Er schlang einen Arm um Stephans Taille und eng aneinander gedrängt gingen sie zusammen raus, um ihre Teamkollegen platt zu machen.


End file.
